Giselle Ackerman
|kanji = ジゼル アッカーマン |romaji = Jizeru Akkaaman |alias = Unwavering Wizard (しゃっきり まどうし Shakkiri Madoushi) |color = lightpink |text = White |name = Giselle Ackerman |race = Pandora |gender = Female |birthdate = February 29 (leap year) |age = 19 |height = 5'2 |weight = 130 |eye color = Brown |hair color = Ginger |blood type = Rh- |guild mark = Lower Stomach |affiliation = Fairy Tail |occupation = Mage] |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = All Deceased |magic = Opposing Worlds Ring Magic |weapons = Shitsunen (しつねん lit. Oblivion)}} Giselle Ackerman (アッカーマン ジゼル Akkaaman Jizeru) is the most powerful Pandora in existence, having been the first to discover the dormant power that all Pandoras have, Infinite Stars Mode. However, this power must be activated through one of the Twelve Pandora Rings. Because there are only twelve of these rings in existence, many Pandoras failed to achieve this particular mode. Giselle, unlike many others, was born naturally as a Pandora. Much like Rui Ochiru, Giselle had an Ancient Spell cast upon her, forcing her to be asleep for thousands of years. Over the course of thousands of years, the Pandoras were utterly wiped out. However, a dark mage was able to store the souls of Pandoras into Lacrima, and illegally sold these lacrima for a heavy sum. The Pandora Lacrimas worked like Dragon Lacrimas; once it was implanted inside your body, you become a Pandora. When Giselle awoke, she was found by a boy by the name of Zack Charisma. Sensing her confusion, he coaxed her into coming with him, and brought her to his guild; Fairy Tail. After talking with the guild master, she was eventually allowed to stay, although it was only temporary. During her temporary time in the guild, Zack taught her how to fight, read, and write, as all she could read and write in was her native language. Originally, she was thought to have no knowledge of magic. However, during a typical training session with Zack, she accidentally unleashed her magic upon him. Through extensive research, the guild discovered that Giselle was able to use a revised version of Opposing Worlds. After several months, Giselle was able to gain admission into the guild through her steadily increasing power. Although it was not nearly enough to rival Gildarts, she was still considered to be close to S-Class level. With her new found power and friends, Giselle set off to truly find herself and her past through jobs that would take her around the country. During what was supposed to be a small job, Giselle came into contact with the infamous Viaxtra Vitas; the one who was responsible for killing multiple races off. Viaxtra started off a battle with Giselle, and much to the irritation of Viaxtra, Giselle was able to defeat her by activating Shitsunen's final form; Hellbringer. However, the battle left Giselle with quite a few wounds, many of them life-threatening. After stumbling around in the woods where the battle took place, she stumbled into the guild hall of Phoenix Wings. This guild managed to heal up all of her wounds using Healing Magic. At first, the enigmatic Rui Ochiru decided to get rid of her as soon as possible. However, upon further inspection of her wounds, she realized that Giselle was indeed, an actual Pandora. Natural Pandoras differ greatly from artificial Pandoras. Their entire anatomy is quite different, as is their healing process. Ironically, Rui is terrible at making friends, yet in only several minutes, Rui and Giselle become friends. Disappointingly, Giselle started back towards Fairy Tail, deciding that reporting the battle was more important than a job. When she told the guild master about her experience, the guild master became increasingly worried, and decided that it was too dangerous to let her go on anymore jobs. A loophole in this was that Giselle was technically allowed to go explore, and that is exactly what she did. On her adventures, she began to uncover more and more clues to her past, and vowed to find the truth about her past. Appearance Giselle is a very pretty young girl, not exactly considered gorgeous by most, but very pretty. She takes on the appearance of a cheerful, intellectual girl, and this is truly the description of her personality. She is constantly smiling, and can point out the good in everyone. She always has nearly impeccable posture, as she is short enough already, and only uses her good posture to convince others that she is taller. She has been described as "cute but deadly" by Zack, and a "deadly bishōjo" by the many people she helps. Incidentally, she states that she doesn't fight for justice, she fights for revenge; because if Viaxtra Vitas hadn't killed all those people, or even if she hadn't existed, the world as she knew it might have been different. So by completing good deeds, she can help reform the world for the better. Giselle is considered very short by her friends, and has even been called The Midget Wizard, much to her displeasure. Giselle, sadly, has incredibly poor eyesight, and cannot function correctly without her P025-GA Glasses (P025-GAメガネ short for, Prototype Twenty Five- Giselle Ackerman Glasses). These glasses are unlike all other glasses, as not only do they help her eyesight drastically improve, they are also made out of Seinre Blood. The Seinre race was hunted for many reasons, one being for their blood for medicinal uses. Seinre Blood is a mystery to this day. By constructing glasses out of solidified Seinre Blood, and infusing it with fragments of a Pandora's Soul, Giselle was able to create the P025-GA Glasses; glasses modified so only she can wear them. These glasses improve Giselle's eyesight over time, and also allow her to "see" her opponent's bones by saying the command words, Prototype-26, Activate! (プロトタイプ-26、アクティブにします！Purototaipu - 26, Akutibu ni Shimasu!). Although this ability may seem useless to most, it is actually quite useful; it helps Giselle know where and when to target a bone or body part. These glasses are crimson red in color, and have a solidified, clear piece of a Pandora's soul. For somebody who has seemingly perfect posture, her clothes are messily arranged. Giselle wears a white, collared undershirt that has a navy blue line decorating the collar. The undershirt is cut off slightly below the shoulders. Over this undershirt, she wears a navy blue cotton vest. The vest is tied with a navy blue ribbon so that it merges with the undershirt, as the collars go over the vest. The vest is tucked into a baby blue skirt that reaches just above Giselle's knees. The skirt has two white lines right above where the skirt ends. Underneath the skirt, she wears black leggings that wrap around her feet, and into her brown, leather moccasins. Because of her adventurous nature, Giselle often forgets to buy new clothes; often stitching her own poorly constructed clothes out of bed sheets and shoes out of garbage bags. She is extremely proud of the uneven sweater she made for herself, as it is the only piece of clothing that has lasted for well over a year. It is the only thing that remains of her previous irresponsible nature. The sweater is a faded light pink color, and is slightly longer on the right side. The sweater has large pink buttons that actually hold the sweater together. It is very loose, and extends to right above of her fingertips. The clothing she wears underneath the sweater were gifts from Zack, as he often acted like a parental figure that Giselle never had. Personality Following the fight with Viaxtra and learning the truth, Giselle's personality has become much more positive and cheerful. She has also become more protective of the few friends she has gained, as she refuses to let anyone else die on her watch. Through her cheerfulness and positivity, she was able to pull herself out of the deep despair she had fallen into after learning about her entire race's fate. She realized that if she were to remain angry and upset, she would never be able to progress and complete her revenge. As a result, her cheerful personality was born. Ironically, she immediately becomes emotionless and angry when she fights against someone who has insulted her friends, and becomes what her friends call, the Deadly Bishōjo. Not only will she let go of her cheerful facade, she will dig deeper into the despair she was drowning in at one point, and focus her pent up irritation and frustration, letting everybody see who she really is inside. Deep inside, Giselle is incredibly insecure of herself, often insulting herself without really noticing it, showing her incredibly low self-esteem. She often will spend hours agonizing about her current appearance, or something that she should have said to make something better. This insecurity was ultimately destroyed by Zack, when he entered her into his own program, A Compliment a Day, Keeps Zack Charisma Away. Originally meant for humorous purposes, Zack created it to help with her low self-esteem. By giving her a small compliment, as subtle as he could, he would be able to raise her self-esteem to something more appropriate. At first, Giselle was completely confused on what was going on, and often would just shut Zack out. However, as it continued, Giselle was able to catch on, and slowly, her crumbling self-esteem was rebuilding, creating an even better person than before. One thing that sticks out greatly from her personality, is her desperation to destroy pain and despair. After experiencing a suffocating despair, Giselle was determined to eliminate it from existence, showing that she does indeed have childish ideas. Although it is impossible to completely obliterate despair and pain from existence, she does try and make it "go away" for a little while. She has been shown to go to great lengths to pull somebody out of despair, even resorting to harsh violence. Because of this, many have labeled her as a poser that is trying to get attention by going through desperate measures. Despite this, Giselle refuses to give up on anyone, stating that "anyone can change" if they try. Her inner strength is something that many of her friends admire and strive for. Giselle hates the term "justice", as she believes it is an nonexistent belief that many want, but can never get. She often states that those who support justice are liars, and will become a fighting demon if they call her the liar. Her hatred of the term stems from the genocide of the Seinre and the natural Pandoras. She believes that if justice truly existed, then she would have a family and so would thousands of others. Instead of saying that she fights for justice, she often states that she fights for revenge, and only revenge. Giselle refuses to listen to those who say that they fight for "justice" and will personally decapitate anyone who says that justice is real. History Giselle grew up like any other Pandora when she was a child, and had a vast amount of friends. She often reminisces about the fragments of memories she has obtained, and smiles when she recalls small stories. However, the one major event she was able to memorize was that last terrifying moment when her mother sealed her away. Originally, the spell was supposed to seal her away for eternity. But, the seal can be broken by a powerful paragon of hope. This paragon was Zack Charisma, who was only passing by, until he saw a bright light resonate throughout the entire forest he was in. When he came to the source of the great light, he was met by a puzzling sight; a young, dazed looking girl in strange, tribal-looking clothing. Sensing her confusion, he brought Giselle to his guild, Fairy Tail, where she remains today. Equipment Shitsunen (しつねん lit. Oblivion): Shitsunen is a rather strange weapon, as it is a hybrid between a gun and a blade, thus being crudely labeled as a gunblade. The Shitsunen was originally a broken silver gun that had been dumped in a swamp. However, it was found by Giselle, who at the time, was in desperate need of a weapon. After discovering it, Giselle fixed it to the best of her ability and merged the gun with her original creation, Sunen (数年 lit. Several Years). Sunen was an extremely dangerous blade that was able to coat itself in liquefied or solidified Eternano, enhancing each attack with a devastating burn. By studying the two weapons closely, Giselle realized that both were eligible candidates for merging. Giselle set to work right away, constantly tweaking the weapon until it was absolutely perfect. Shitsunen is now capable of smoothly transforming into a blade or gun, quickly and easily. By flicking a small switch hidden inside the notch of the gunblade, Giselle can release concentrated solar energy from the gun instead of bullets or Eternano. In it's blade form, it still holds the same properties as Sunen once did; being able to coat the blade in liquefied or solidified Eternano. Since Shitsunen is a gunblade, it can dispatch opponents in many different areas, whether it be ranged fighting or melee, thus making it an interesting invention indeed. Shitsunen, while in its gun mode, is folded into two layers, as the blade itself is folded at the hilt, and its point sticks out in front of the actual gun, acting like a miniature bayonet. However, Giselle has no need for a bayonet if she has Shitsunen. Shitsunen has a perfectly carved silver body, with several absorption Lacrimas implanted into it so that the gun can absorb solar energy, and convert it into concentrated spheres of what seems to be light. In order to switch it back to its blade mode, Giselle simply pulls the switch that is attached to Shitsunen in its gun mode. The gunblade will then quickly and deftly transform itself into its original form; the blade. The actual blade's anatomy is quite complex, as it still holds the absorption Lacrima in place, however, they are coated along the edge of the blade, technically tweaking its ability to coat itself in Eternano. Inside the Eternano it coats itself with, there is solar energy inside of it, enhancing its ability as a defensive and offensive mechanism. The blade is made of pure silver and white enamel, capable of slicing demons an half without a hesitation. The length of the blade actually extends a few centimeters longer than Giselle's forearm, looking like it is extremely heavy. And it is indeed heavy, for those who aren't Giselle Ackerman in the flesh. Shitsunen has a defensive mechanism that acts similar to a fingerprint scanner. If somebody other than Giselle tries to wield Shitsunen, they will receive an electrical shock equivalent to 1000 volts of electricity, and the gunblade will glow red, signifying a Error. If the same person attempts to use Shitsunen once more, they will ultimately be killed by a charge of electricity reaching up to 500,000 volts. Shitsunen has revealed itself to have more than two forms; having different "powered up" forms of the blade. These forms further enhance the abilities of Shitsunen by using Giselle's Pandora blood. By pricking her finger, and smearing it alongside Shitsunen's body, the gunblade will proclaim, "Activation Sacrifice accepted. Transformation initiated." (アクティベーション犠牲は受け入れた。変換が開始された。 Akutibēshon gisei wa ukeireta. Henkan ga kaishi sa reta.) Depending on the amount of blood "sacrificed", the blade will stay in this form for several minutes to several years. The only form discovered as of now, is the Sunen Reborn; Revised Blood Edition. * Sunen Reborn; Revised Blood Edition (数年生まれ変わった;改訂血液版 Sū-nen Umarekawatta; Kaitei Ketsuekigata) is the first and only form to discovered by Giselle. Originally, Shitsunen was never meant to have different forms, however, the solar energy merged with the Eternano leftovers inside Shitsunen, and created a dormant power that can only be activated by a powerful substance. This powerful substance was actually Pandora Blood. Giselle found out about this during a fight with Zack, when he cut her in the hand to make her drop Shitsunen. The blood from the cut seeped onto Shitsunen, and was accidentally smeared onto it. The blade proclaimed, "Activation Sacrifice accepted. Transformation: Sunen Reborn; Revised Blood Edition initiated.". It then began to glow a crimson red, until it revealed a crimson longsword, seemingly made out of solidified blood. The Revised Blood Edition of Shitsunen is rather odd, as it is a solid substance, and it is liquid. Since the blood being smeared onto Shitsunen is Giselle's blood, she has the ability to use the blood to her own discretion, as long as she has enough blood to do this. If she somehow drains herself to a dangerous level, Shitsunen will proclaim, Error, and return to its normal form. But Giselle will not get her blood back. The blade, just like Shitsunen, was created to kill, as it is able to slice through flesh easily, and cut right through bones. However, the form can be easily destroyed, as its power is limited to the amount of blood Giselle fuels it with. Once it has run out of blood to consume, it simply disappears, and returns back to its original form. Possession Reader: The Possession Reader is a device that works like Archive. It stores data based on what Giselle has learned, and allows her to connect with other users of the Possession Reader. By doing so, she can download other pieces of data from others. The Possession Reader is a very small, square-shaped device that has the appearance of a tiny watch. It is powered by a Lacrima, and always has the time on the face. However, by pressing the white button underneath the watch, the Possession Reader will bring up a holographic window that has all of her data stored onto it. The device is very helpful in battle, capable of recording all data related towards her enemies, and sending it through the incredibly large database. However, unlike Archive, the Possession Reader is incapable of transferring data via external means. It can only transfer data to those who are in possession of a Possession Reader. Incidentally, Giselle earned her alias of the Unwavering Wizard from the Possession Reader network, because of how much time she spends on the network learning about on single subject until she is satisfied, whether it be a person, or a item. Magic and Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Giselle is an incredible fighter in her own right, whether it be mentally or physically. She is capable of delivering devastating blows towards her enemies with her legs, arms, and fists. Not only is she able to attack fiercely and quickly, she incorporate her own magic into her fighting style. Because she is a Pandora, her ancestors have passed the magic she uses through genetics, and the magic has slowly become more and more different than the original version. Her magic can now derive solar energy and fire from the light version, and poisonous substances from the darkness version. Now, she can channel her magic into her fists and feet, effectively burning her opponents with the searing light. Giselle is very flexible and fluent with her movements. She is capable of twisting while bring her knee in to knee her opponent in the face. While she does indeed of monstrous strength, she still relies heavily on attacks based around her elbows and knees. With her elbows and knees, she can deliver bone crushing, skull splitting blows that can effectively kill somebody, if delivered at the right spot. Giselle is able to do one-handed somersaults to create momentum, and then deliver a rapid succession of harsh kicks towards various places. She can intercept blows from her opponent, and use it to bring down a rain of harsher attacks upon whoever was unfortunate enough to anger her. Giselle has trained herself to adapt to different types of fighting styles, and of course, record it into the Possession Reader. By doing so, she can receive strings of data that tell her about different ways to combat these ways of combat. However, more often than not, Giselle will throw all caution in the wind, and fight them with calculated punches and kicks without any regrets at all. Much like her friend Rui, she does not wait for her opponents to recover, instead, she comes at them at a faster pace, until her opponents either give up, or are unable to stand anymore. However, she isn't one to "go for the kill". She instead beats her opponents to oblivion, and then leaves them alone. Giselle is capable of kicking a man twice her size several yards away, and then still be able to pounce at him and attack ferociously. *'Heavenly Rising' (天国の上昇 Tengoku no Jōshōb lit. Rise of Heaven): Heavenly Rising is a technique originally created by Giselle for humorous purposes. However, after seeing the potential offensive properties to this technique, she started to tweak the execution and actual fighting so that it could be considered a dangerous threat. The technique involves Shitsunen, as Heavenly Rising is considered a finishing move. In order to initiate the attack, Giselle focuses channeling her Eternano towards her feet, until they start to glow an ominous crimson. She usually then says, "Prepare to witness the rising of heaven!" (天国の立ち上がりを目撃する準備をします! Tengoku no tachiagari o mokugeki suru junbi o shimasu!), and then takes off at a breakneck speed towards her opponent. Right before she reaches her opponent, she twists to the left slightly, and knees her opponent in the side. Before her opponent has the time to recover, she points Shitsunen at them, and releases a furious wave of concentrated solar energy. *'Purgatory' (れんごく Rengoku): Purgatory is one of the few techniques that were meant to be lethal. Aspiring to achieve the power and bravery to actually kill somebody, Giselle developed this technique. Purgatory does not involve Shitsunen in any way, but it does involve her Eternano. First, she focuses her Eternano to four different places; her two arms and her two legs. When the Eternano has reached its peak, Giselle brings her elbow back, and smashes it against her opponent's neck, more often than not, snapping it into pieces. However, if it only sends them flying, Giselle quickly pounces after them, and brings her knee up at them, kneeing them brutally in the back. It safe to say that this technique is a surefire way to get killed. Although she isn't particularly fond of killing her opponents, she is still proud of having the skill to do so. *'Caged Birdie' (かごのとり Kage no Tori): By absorbing solar energy with her Solar Ring, Giselle is able to unleash a furious wave of solar energy that merges with the Eternano inside of her, causing incredible reactions. The result is absolutely devastating to the opponent. Giselle sprints towards her opponent, bracing her right arm with her left hand. And at the last possible moment, she winds her arm back, and delivers a jaw-breaking punch to her opponent. The solar energy and Eternano transfers into her opponent's body through the sudden contact, and cause small explosions throughout her opponent's bodies, leaving them bruised and bloodied, inside and out. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Giselle is very skilled in armed combat, especially if she is wielding Shitsunen. She is capable of switching from reverse grip to a "normal" grip in order to switch to a different attack pattern. Giselle's gunblade is capable of coating itself with Eternano, thus, it can enhance it's durability and improve the amount of damage that Giselle's opponent will receive. She can slash rapidly, and then quickly block an oncoming attack. She can throw her gunblade in a calculated direction, have it slice anything in its path, and still have it returned to her with no problem. She can counterattack easily, and with brutal force. Giselle can simply swing her blade, and the air pressure released from the swing can cut right through steel. She can swing it underhand at her opponent, switch to her reverse grip, and slash rapidly at her opponent. Giselle is described as unpredictable with her sword, using the strangest tactics to win, even holding Shitsunen between her teeth to throw the blade when her hands and feet are tied behind her back. Her unpredictability is the most dangerous part about her, she can seem like she's going try and stab her opponent, and then all of a sudden slash low at their legs. She is perfectly capable of incorporating her unarmed combat skill into her attack patterns, switching between both so quickly that her opponent can be completely stunned. Just like her speed, Giselle's sword can leave afterimages behind it, making it seem like Giselle has multiple swords, confusing her opponent. In short, Giselle and swords are a deadly combination. *'Hyakusurasshu' (百スラッシュ lit. Hundred Slashes): Hyakusurasshu is exactly what the name says, a hundred slashes. Coating her blade with Eternano, Giselle sprints in a zigzag formation, creating afterimages of herself. These afterimages will dissipate quickly, but by moving continuously in a zigzag, she can continue to confuse her opponents until the very last second. By using her reverse grip, Giselle continuously slashes at her opponent in an 'X' like formation. For the hundredth slash, Giselle switches to the gun mode, and fires a beam of compressed solar energy, using it as the finisher. The solar energy will tear right through her opponent's flesh, ripping a gaping hole through their body, rendering them defenseless. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members